Nickanoia
|connectedresources = }} Nickanoia is a medium sized, developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay high taxes, but are proud to support their government. The citizens of Nickanoia work diligently to produce Iron and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Nickanoia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants. The military of Nickanoia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Nickanoia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Nickanoia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Nickanoia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Alliance Affiliation Nickanoia is currently a member of the Green Protection Agency, a neutral alliance that promotes peace and freedom. When the people's President, Nick Rauhut, called for a vote on which of 5 alliances would be best for the newly developed nation, the GPA won in a landslide victory. Many citizens, however protested in favour of their favourite candidate. These riots continued for 3 consecutive days, until the Federal Government released some information on the alliance, such as the benefits and security that were sure to come out of the union. It would take weeks before the entire populace was content with the arrangement, and even longer for them to encourage it. Nickanoia is currently a member of the GPA's 'Ghost-busting' team, which seeks out and addresses Nations that incorrectly fly the AA of the GPA. The Ghostbusters search for any nations that fit this category, report them to the Higher-Ups, and sends them an in-game message about either removing this AA or applying for full membership. If target nations do not comply, they are handed over to the Ministry of Defense for more aggressive negotiations. History NOTE: This story is entirely fictitious The Beginning Nickanoia was founded amidst a power struggle in a village called Steger, Illinois. Riots had engulfed the streets of the quaint little town, all calling for a reformation of the American government. One man whom had been at the head of these protests had the courage to gather followers and successfully secede from the deteriorating shell of the United States. This man was Nick Rauhut. Nickanoia, as the small independent power was named, was heavily pressured by America to rejoin their ranks. The nation held its ground. What both Nick Rauhut and the President of the US both knew, and what many suspected, was that the United Nations would not stand for a Hostile Invasion of the one-town Nation. It was simply overkill. Using this to his advantage, Nick had his citizens begin rebuilding their town. When this feat was accomplished, Nickanoia's leader set his eyes on the neighboring towns and villages. Making sure to use no form of aggression, he held rallies and propaganda demonstrations to encourage others to join his utopia. Many did, and soon Nickanoia had annexed most of northern Illinois, southern Wisconsin, western Michigan, and nearly all of Indiana. The War Needless to say, the USA was not entirely thrilled with these 'Hostile' acts. They begged the UN for permission to declare war, but they would not have it. In fact, many brought up the point that it was through the US's own faults that so much of their land had been converted. People flocked to this new land in the hopes of the stories of utopia told about it were true, and soon the entire country had heard of this new up-and-coming nation. America, though keeping their NAP with Nickanoia, positioned troops on the border. The message was clear; 'Surrender, or be re-assimilated'. Nick had to act. He rallied a militia to defend the nation, just in case. he produced a small number of tanks in the hopes of deterring the United States. At one time he even had a few cruise missiles stocked up, but was informed that the UN considered this hostile. Nick, having no intentions of instigating a war with the Superpower, decommissioned the missiles. In all, the Nickanoian military was 1,200 strong, with 100 tanks. This small force stood no chance if ever pitched against America's armed forces, and was merely to demonstrate that they would defend themselves if necessary. America was outraged at the blatant disregard and contempt for power this pitiful nation was showing. They were being defied by just over a thousand men! Surely they understood that they would all be eradicated if the presidents finger merely slipped on the button? America had had enough. They mounted a small strike into the outskirts of the nation, stopping at a town called Quincy, Illinois. However, the soldiers of America were SPEC OPS soldiers, specializing in stealth. They snuck in, disguised as immigrants, and took control of the city. No matter the costs, America was to have their land back. The UN reprimanded the States, but took no further action. Nick raised the national alert level for spy infiltration and notified his officers; they were retaking Quincy. The town was small, not able to hold a large number of soldiers, let alone tanks or other machines of war. Nick positioned his man in a guerrilla fashion, with large spacing and max cover. The armoured divisions made a flanking maneuver to attract attention. The tanks staged a battle near Progress Park and the Infantry proceeded toward Sunset Cemetery and stormed the town. The Americans were caught in a pincer movement and surrendered to the Nickanoians. Although all of the POWs were returned to them, the American government was furious. They were just defeated by less than the population of Chicago! They told the UN about the attack, but they refused to take action. America had instigated this war, now they had to deal with it. They prepared 50,000 troops and 10,000 armoured units for combat. Throwing caution to the wind, they declared war and invaded. They marched towards Indianapolis, in the hopes of demoralizing the enemy. Along the way they razed cities, burned homes and tortured civilians. Now it was Nick's turn to be outraged. He called for an immediate halt to the advance, but the Americans only quickened their pace. Nick was furious that they would not even listen to his diplomats. He sent emissaries to all of America's old and new enemies. Only Japan, Russia, and the Taliban Insurgents would listen to him. They all agreed to mount assaults on America, Japan and Russia assaulting the West Coast, with Insurgents Infiltrating governmental HUBs. In return, Nick was to give substantial amounts of aid to the leaders, and military access was granted to them all. Counterattack With his plans laid out, Nick marched his entire military towards the enemy, knowing full well that if his allies didn't show, they were doomed. The Nickanoian military halted at Lebanon, Indiana and waited until the other nation had attacked. Nick first heard from the Taliban leaders, saying all was well and many government buildings had been infiltrated, namely the Pentagon and state capitol city of Indianapolis. Nick told them to hold until instructed, and to mount a small attack on Indianapolis. Japan checked in next, saying that they had encountered little resistance in California, and were proceeding East. Hours later, Nick heard from the President of Russia, saying that the assault on Seattle was delayed due to an excess of National Guard, but was on track. Nick was elated by the news. he had his spies infiltrate the American encampment in Indianapolis for a week. At last they reported what he wanted to hear: the Americans were packing up. Now was the time to strike. The infantry were loaded into APCs and the tanks brought up the rear. With Godspeed, the Nickanoians first encountered some rear guard and defeated them. Once again, the Americans were caught in a pincer between the Nickanoians and the Taliban. They fought valiantly, but were surrounded and cut off. they surrendered, but not before over half of them had been killed or wounded. The casualties for Nickanoia were severe. With only around 2,000 men, they were greatly outnumbered. over a thousand Nickanoians lost their lives. However, the occupation of Nickanoian soil was finished. 'Peace Reigns' America, not being able to deal with their government's infiltration and three-pronged assault, surrendered to the following conditions: * Nickanoia was to remain an independent country with full diplomatic authority over the US * America was not to have soldiers less than 100 miles away from all Nickanoian borders at all times, unless otherwise stated. * America was to halve their total number of active military personnel * America was to become a Protectorate of Nickanoia, sending one third of tax collection money to Nickanoia * Nickanoia was to be able to territorialize any American town / city they deemed fit. Category:Nations Category:Green team Category:Member of Green Protection Agency